Detective Comics Vol 1 34
Other Characters: * Locations: * France :*Paris Items: * Vehicles: * Batplane | StoryTitle2 = "The Ambassador to Bolaria" | Synopsis2 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker2_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bart Regan Supporting Characters: * Ambassador Reynolds Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Bolaria Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "The Last Trick" | Synopsis3 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Buck Marshall Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = "The Cleaner Protective Association" | Synopsis4 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Don Lynch | Inker4_1 = Don Lynch | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Steve Malone Supporting Characters: * Happy * Mario Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = "The Spy Mystery" | Synopsis5 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Cyril Saunders Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = "The Secret Treaty" | Synopsis6 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cosmo Supporting Characters: * Tom Burke Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = "The White Goddess" | Synopsis7 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Tom Hichey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hichey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hichey | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Bruce Nelson Supporting Characters: * Mambu Villains: * Other Characters: * The White Goddess Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = "The Vacation" | Synopsis8 = Synopsis not yet written | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Slam Bradley Supporting Characters: * Shorty Morgan Villains: * Agent XY-0 * Boris Borscht * James Kildare Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast2 = Bartholomew Regan (Earth-Two) | Cast3 = Buck Marshall (Earth-Two) | Cast4 = Steven Malone (Earth-Two) | Cast5 = Bruce Nelson (Earth-Two) | Cast6 = Cosmo (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Cyril Saunders (New Earth) | Cast8 = Samuel Bradley (New Earth) | Cast9 = Shorty Morgan (Earth-Two) | Location1 = 19th Century | Location2 = France | Location3 = Paris | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Batplane | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * "Peril in Paris" is reprinted in Batman Archives, Volume 1 and Batman Chronicles, Volume 1. * Chronologically, "Peril in Paris" takes place immediately after the events in ''Detective Comics'' #32. This is why the Batplane appears in this issue even though it was destroyed in issue #32. * The Crimson Avenger appears on the cover to this issue, but does not appear in the issue itself. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Detective Comics series index at DC Indexes * Detective Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}